peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Johnson
Louis Cat "James" Johnson is an early rapper and is considered the grandfather of rapping. He is of an Italian, Irish, Polish, Dutch, Welsh, English, Norwegian and American descent. Biography James Johnson was born on June 10th 1940 in Cambridge, England. His father, Edward Johnson was a very famous singer and songwriter and his mother, Julie Johnson, was a columnist for a newspaper. At the age of 14, he started to work at his father's famous club as an Elvis impersonator. He moved to Malibu at the age of 18 and moved into a very old and famous mansion. Singles As main artist *Poison (1958) TBA As featured artist *Cora Cat - I Forgive You (1994) *The Rocking Gazelles - Yeah Yeah (2010) TBA Albums As XD$JJ *Poison In The Air* (1958) *Cigars* (1958) *F**k My Girlfriend (1959) *Leonard Black* (1960) *Jazz Poetry* (1962) *Bellz (1963) *Hola (1965) *Kill Her* (1965) *Koksoshirt* (1966) *Cambridge Cats (1967) *XD$JJ* (1968) * :-) (1968) *Hasta La Vista* (1969) *S*itty S*itty Bang Bang (1970) *Yule (1970) As K$NGZ *Black C!garz* (1972) *Topography Of A Stupid Song* (1973) *Hellz* (1975) *Mu$clez* (1976) *Merry Yule (1977) *Girlz* (1978) *Poison In The Air: 20 Years Later* (1978) As Isaac Meles *Theatre of Rock (1979) *Hip-Hopper: The Final Album (1979) As James Johnson *Scandle (1984) *Soot (1986) *Rockin' (1988) *A Proto Rapper Returns: 30 Years Later (1988) *Santa Claus Rock (1990) *Pedo Pony: Bus AID* (1998) *Pedo Pony: The Movie Soundtrack* (1999) *Quick (2001) *Quick: Deluxe Edition (2001) *Poison (2008) *Poison: Deluxe Edition (2008) *meghan x James + Gigi (2013) *Yuletide (2015) *Superstar (2016) Lawsuits In 2002, he was requested to come to court for a lawsuit over the similar naming over his third album "F**k My Girlfriend" and Mia Horse's debut album "F**k My Boyfriend". He was able to end the lawsuit and requested Mia to go to prison for three years. In 2005, James asked the Peppish government to tell all governments to ban Mia's album. In 2008, he was requested to appear in court for another lawsuit over a rip-off of his first album by the popular artist, Princess Pony as "Sparkles In The Sky". However, the lawsuit was concluded due to the content on "Sparkles In The Sky" being completely different and no-one was sent to prison. In 2016, he was requested to appear in court again for a lawsuit over the very popular artist, Star Sheep's album "Cigarettes" and his second album "Cigars". He concluded the lawsuit with Star paying £500 and no-one was sent to prison. On the 27th March 2016, he filed the estate of Pearl Pig a lawsuit because her song XXX used the same instrumental as his song Poison. The lawsuit was concluded due to the fact that Pearl is dead. Jake Johnson, a person claiming to be his long lost son sued him for a lot of money. James concluded it that he has no long lost children. This time he was filed a lawsuit. One of his newer songs, "Superstar" from the album of the same name, was filed a lawsuit by The Rocking Gazelles because he sampled "Sweet You" without permission. The Rocking Gazelles made James pay £805. Concerts *Poison Tour (1958) *Cigars Tour (1959) *F**k My Girlfriend Tour (1960) *Bellz Tour (1963) *Kill Her Tour (1965) *Cambridge Cats Tour (1967) *XD$JJ Tour (1968) *Yule Tour (1970) *Girlz Tour (1978) *Poison In The Air: 20 Years Later Tour (1978) *Hip-Hopper Tour (1979) *Scandle Tour (1984) *Superstar Pre-Launch (2016) *Superstar Tour (2016) Category:Cats